Understanding
by nightmareking
Summary: Title work in progress, rated for future chapters, sequel to The son of Darkness
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first sequel. Rated for reasons and…enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat on Star's bed, staring at the mirror mounded to the wall as Marco narrowed his eyes. Star looked over to her best friend, now boyfriend and sighed as she shook her head, "Marco, if anyone can help you with your heritage, it's Tom and-"

"Did you forget he nearly killed me the last time we talked and-"

"Marco, you can't live in the past," Star sighed and shook her head again, "If Tom doesn't want to help, then we'll look for other demons, but right now Tom is our best choice, so try not to argue with him," Marco took a deep breath and nodded as Star stood up and walked over to the mirror, "Call Tom," the mirror began ringing and Tom's image appeared int eh glass, "Hi, Tom,"

"Star?" the demon smiled, "What a nice surprise, I thought you wouldn't want to-"

"Tom, this isn't a social call…we need your help," Tom hummed and arched a brow, "Marco recently learned that he isn't human, that he's a demon and-"

"And you're hoping that I can help him understand the demonic culture a bit better, am I right?" Star slowly nodded as Tom took a deep breath, "Fine, whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do," Star slightly smiled, "I'll be there in a few minutes,"

"Yeah…okay," Star ended the call before looking back at an annoyed Marco and she frowned, "Marco, can you two put this stupid rivalry aside for the day. We need to know about your heritage and Tom is our best option, and don't forget, we're going camping with Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson tomorrow, so…that's something to lighten the mood,"

Marco inhaled slowly and looked away, "I guess you're right…but this is going to take all of my willpower not to fight with him," Star hummed and nodded before the fire began to glow with fire.

The two looked up and saw Tom stepping out from behind a wall of fire. Marco narrowed his eyes as Tom stepped closer to the two and looked at Marco, "So, Marco…Star told me that you're a demon and that she wants me to help you understand the-"

"I was here," Marco inhaled slowly and stood up, "I just need to now about the culture and…can you summon demonic shadows?" Tom arched a brow in confusion, "My parents told me that when I was little, a couple of guys broke into the house, I started crying and shadowy figures attacked them,"

Tom hummed before looking at the blonde princess, "Star, do you mind giving us some privacy?" Star narrowed her eyes slightly and Tom sighed as he held his hands up, "I won't attack Marco, I just want to talk to him alone,"

Star continued to stare at Tom and Marco walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "And I won't attack Tom," Star looked at him in confusion, "I promise I won't attack Tom, and if this is the only way we can learn about the demon culture, then…it's fine…it's fine,"

Star took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, if you say so," lightly kissing his cheek, she slightly smiled, "Just don't do anything stupid," Marco hummed and nodded as Sar turned and walked out of the room.

The two sat in the room in silence, Tom's arms crossed as he stared at Marco, "So…you and Star?"

"We're not here to discuss that, you're here to help me better understand the demon culture," Tom inhaled slowly and closed his eyes, "So…the shadow figures…is that a normal-"

"For a certain race," Tom looked up and Marco arched a brow in confusion, "Like humans have multiple races, demons have five. You've got your most common fire demons, the troublemaking snow demons, the tragic loving water demons, the lazy spectating demons and the shadow manipulators,"

Marco hummed as Tom continued, "Each race is proud in their own way. Fire demons contribute to the underworld, making the souls of the damned live eternity in misery. The snow demons are pranksters and usually come out to play during heavy snowstorms. They'll either help those who are lost in the storm and find salvation, or, most commonly, they'll lead them to their demise. Water demons…that group is hard to read. They love making other's tragedies into their fantasies…I think a group of water demons were the ones who caused the Titanic to go down, but as of right now that's just a rumor.

Spectating demons study the other races, but never really contributing anything themselves. They say that they don't work well with others, they barely work well with each other, but if they are bothered enough, they will attack for a short period before retreating. All of the other races find that as a sign of weakness, but the spectating demons live by that moral and if anyone were to try and tell them what they're doing is wrong, it'll only end up in a war between the groups.

And lastly, we have the mysterious shadow manipulators, a group content of living their lives in secrecy. The only things that are known of this group are they can call upon the souls of the damned to do their bidden, and that they can use the darkness around them as a means of either attacking their opponent or defending themselves from something unavoidable. Outside of those two facts, the group is believed to be dead,"

"So are you saying-"

"If your parents were telling the truth, then you're a member of the shadow manipulators and those figures were the souls of the damned protecting you and your race isn't dead," Tom crossed his arms and shook his head, "So, Star and your parents know and-"

"A priest, the woman who brought me to my parents and two of my friends know about this as well," Tom hummed and nodded as he began pacing the room, "So…how exactly does this-"

"I'm not entirely sure about this, but I suggest you keep this a secret from anyone else." Marco hummed and arched a brow, "Not all humans are completely understandable when it comes to a demon. If humans were to learn that there was a demon living amongst them, all hell could break loose. Because they're your parents and two of your friends, they're more than understanding about the situation, but that priest and woman…I can't say for sure,"

"Great,"

"And one more piece of advice, and this is a lot coming from me, but keep your emotions in check. If something were to upset you, you could lose control," Tom turned and began walking to the fire in the middle of the room, "There might be five different races of demons, but there's one thing they all share in common and that's if they get agitated, they won't be able to control themselves," Marco hummed and nodded as he watched Tom step into the fire and the fire sunk down into the floor. Marco inhaled slowly before he turned and walked out of the room.

Star sat in the living room with a frown painted across her lips. Hearing the floorboards to the stairs creak, she looked up and saw Marco walking down the stairs, "Marco?" Marco hummed as he continued to walk down the stairs, "You're still alive? And what about Tom? Did you two-"

"We talked, he explained the different races of demons and…that was it. If we have any more questions, I'm guessing we could call him and ask," Star nodded as Marco walked up to her, "Now…should we pack what we'll need for tomorrow?" Star slightly frowned as Marco patted the top of her head, "Star, my parents called us out of school for the day so we could talk to Tom, and now that that's over with, we could spend some time getting ready for tomorrow,"

"Yeah…I guess so," Star hummed and nodded as she smiled as Marco continued to pat the top of her head.

**The reason I managed to get the first chapter out so soon? Like I said, the ideas have been bothering me for a while, and this isn't going to be the only plot in this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to hear.**

**Youthintruth: More will be explained in this and the next chapter.**

**Lookingforentertainment: Thank you. Keep reading.**

**Enjoy the second chapter.**

The six teenagers stood in the woods, setting up the three, two-person tents when Marco's eyes widened, and he quickly looked up. Star, Janna and Jackie looked at him with concerning looks crossing their faces as Star walked up to him with caution, "Marco, remember what Tom talked to you about yesterday. You have to stay in control and-"

"There's…there's someone out there," the three looked at him and Marco sniffed the air around them, "A…another demon?" Marco narrowed his eyes and Star frowned, "Well…let's play a little game," he ran past the three and further into the woods.

The three sighed before looking back and Janna snapped, "Alfonzo, Ferguson," they stopped and looked back in confusion, "Marco's gone off the deep end. You two can finish setting up the tents while we go get him, right?"

"What?" Alfonzo questioned.

"Thanks," Jackie called back before she, Janna and Star followed Marco into the woods.

Marco stood in the middle of the woods and looked around with narrowed eyes, "Marco!" he looked back and saw Star, Janna and Jackie walking up behind him, "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get in-" before Janna could finish, the sound of a twig snapping caught their attention and they looked back, Marco growling under his breath.

The four stared with wide eyes when they saw a girl with white hair stepping out from behind the trees. They stood in silence as the girl looked around with wide eyes before running up to Marco and hugged his leg, "You…you're the demon I was sniffing out?" the three girls looked at Marco, "And you're…alone in these woods? Where are your parents?"

"Marco…what are you planning?" Star whispered, only to be ignore when Marco reached down and rubbed the top of the girl's head.

Marco's eyes widened when he spotted a broken horn on the right side of the girl's head, "What the…Janna, Jackie," the two looked at him in confusion as Marco looked back with a hardened expression, "I want you two to go back to the campsite and help Alfonzo and Ferguson with the tents," Janna and Jackie looked at each other in confusion and Marco hissed, "Now!" jumping back, the two nodded before they turned and hurried back to the campsite, "Star, I need you to call Tom…there's something I need to ask him,"

"Right," Star reached in her purse and took her phone out. Opening it, she sighed, "Call Tom," Tom soon appeared in the small mirror, "Tom-"

"Is it you, or Marco?" Star took a deep breath and shook her head as Tom sighed, "Put him on," Star handed the phone to Marco and Marco looked down at the image of Tom, "Marco, what is it? I told you not to lose your temper and-"

"It's not that," Tom hummed and arched a brow, "Hypothetically, what does it mean if a demon has a broken horn?"

"A broken horn?"

"Yeah, say if there was a demon on earth and they happen to have a broken horn? Is that good or-"

"It means they were banished from hell," Tom answered and Marco's eyes widened, "They've done something so horrible that the other demons of the underworld can no longer handle them, the members of the Higher Courts then-"

"Higher what now?"

"One thing at a time, Marco," Tom inhaled slowly and Marco narrowed his eyes, "As I was saying, the members of the Higher Courts break one of their horns and send them to whichever world they decide, leaving them to fend for themselves,"

"Even if it's just a kid!"

"It doesn't matter, once a demon is banished, they are cast out of hell and left to die on their own in the wilderness," Star's eyes widened as she saw Marco begin to shake and the shadows surrounding the trees begin to sway, "And since you asked about the Higher Courts, it's judicial system consisting of members of all races to pass the laws between the species," before Marco could continue the conversation, Star quickly took the phone and ended the call.

Star looked up and frowned, "Marco?"

Marco inhaled slowly before kneeling in front of the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you're safe now," the girl looked up with violet eyes and Marco frowned, "I'm a demon too…that's why you came to me before going to one of my friends, right? You feel safer around me," the girl slowly nodded, "Are you okay? Are your parents with-"

"They're in the underworld," Marco narrowed his eyes as Star frowned and the girl hung her head, "It was just a prank,"

Marco growled under his breath before the sound of the girl's stomach growling caught his and Star's attention, "Are you hungry? How long have you been here?"

"F-five days," the two stared at her in disbelief as she shook her head, "I don't want to die, I'm scared and I'm hungry," Marco sighed before picking the child up and stood up.

The girl looked at him in surprise and Marco slightly smiled, "My name's Marco Diaz, and this is my best friend and girlfriend, Star Butterfly," Star slightly smiled as she waved at the young girl, "What's your name?"

"L-Lilith,"

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Lilith," Marco turned and began carrying her down the dirt road, "How about we go back to the campsite and get you something to eat? Does that sound good, Lilith?" Nodding, Marco continued to carrying Lilith down the dirt road with Star walking beside him.

The two approached the campsite and Alfonzo and Ferguson looked up in slight annoyance, "Where the hell did you two run off to?" Ferguson questioned before spotting Lilith, "And who's the kid? Where did she come from?"

"Everyone, this is my new friend, Lilith, Lilith, you already met Janna and Jackie, and these are my friends Alfonzo and Ferguson," the four looked at the small girl in Marco's arms as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck, "She's a little shy…for very good reasons," Marco turned and looked down at Lilith, "It's okay Lilith. They won't hurt you," Lilith looked up and Marco shook his head, "I promise, if they try anything, I'll show them true fear and-"

"No you will not," Star sighed and shook her head before looking down at Lilith, "Don't worry, we'll get you something to eat and we'll take you home with us first thing tomorrow," Lilith frowned and Star arched a brow in confusion, "What's wrong?"

Lilith tightly hugged Marco and Marco inhaled slowly, "It's okay, Lilith, Star lives with me, and she wouldn't do anything to hurt you," she looked up at him and Marco shook his head, "We're not just going to feed you and then leave you here to die. You're coming home with us tomorrow, okay?" Lilith frowned and slightly nodded before hugging Marco again.

Star and Marco sat in their tent with Lilith lying between them, tightly holding onto Marco's left arm as she slept. Janna and Jackie sat outside of the tent and frowned at the little girl between the two, "So she's a-"

"A banished demon…if we hadn't had come across her, she most likely would've died,"

Janna hummed and nodded, "And why is she so attached to you, Diaz? Is it because you're a demon too?" Marco nodded with a hardened look crossing his face, "Wow…I was just trying to be funny but…wow," her gaze fell onto Lilith and she inhaled slowly, "Where are her parents at? Did they get banished too?"

"They're still in hell and if they have any common sense at all, they won't be coming to earth," Marco's body shook and the three saw the shadows dance around the tent in the light of the fire, "My story is I was dropped off by some woman, Lilith only played a stupid prank and they have her exiled…who the hell would do that to a child?"

"A lot of people, believe it or not, hell even in the animal kingdom there are some animals that are just awful," Jackie sighed and shook her head, "The black eagle forces her young to fight each other to the death, literally, tiger sharks abandon their young, and that's just naming two of the terrible parents in the animal kingdom."

The air settled and Star looked up at her best friend and frowned at the distant look in his eyes, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at her, "What are you going to do? You promised her that we aren't going to leave her like that, but do you have a plan?"

"I…I don't know, yet," the three looked at him as Marco inhaled slowly and shook his head, "First thing's first. I told her that she was coming home with me and Star tomorrow and I'm not going to lie to a little kid like that. I'll explain everything to my parents and see what happens after that,"

Jackie hummed and shook her head as Marco looked up at her with narrowed eyes, "What? Do you know something that you're not sharing? Because if you do, I swear I'll-"

"You," Jackie looked up and smiled, "Marco, Janna and I knew you since kindergarten and you always think things through, wheatear it's on the spot or a few hours into it, you know what you're going to do, and you know what you're going to do when it comes to Lilith. You're just not saying it in fear of us talking you out of it,"

"Okay Jackie, you know me so well, what am I thinking?"

"You're planning on adopting her," Janna answered as Jackie nodded and Star and Marco looked at the blue-haired girl, "You're going to adopt her, you know it, and you're worried we'll either talk you out of it or convince you to have your parents to do it,"

Marco growled and looked down at the sleeping Lilith, "But wait…why don't you have your parents adopt her instead? It'll be easier and-"

"Lilith obviously doesn't trust humans," Marco looked up at Star and frowned, "I'm surprised she got this attached to me after just meeting her…besides, I _did_ promise her that we'll give her a home and…I want to show her that she can trust people. If I were to have my parents adopt her, she might reject the idea and hate everyone here. I don't want to do what her parents did,"

Hearing a loud snore coming from the third tent, their heads jerked up and Janna sighed as she shook her head, "Yeah, Alfonzo and Ferguson have the right idea. We might as well call it a night,"

Jackie nodded in agreement before looking back at the two and slightly smiled, "Goodnight guys," the two nodded and watched as the two stepped away from the tent and heard the sound of dry leaves crunch under the weight of their feet and head towards the middle tent.

Hearing the zipper over and close, Star sighed and closed the flap to the tent before laying down. Looking up at Marco, she slightly frowned as he stared down at Lilith with the same hardened expression crossing his face, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked up in confusion, "I'm not going to try and talk you out of adopting her. She's been through so much in the-"

"The five days that she's been on her own, yeah," Star yawned and slightly nodded, "That's not the only thing that's bothering me, Star. Her parents, the ones that she should've been able to count on, are living their lives in hell while she was banished over a little prank. I've recently learned that demons are proud to their races, and even though we don't know what kind of demon Lilith is, that still doesn't make it right to do something like this to her. She's a kid and kids are supposed to have fun and live carefree,"

Star frowned and nodded again as Marco stroked Lilith's hair out of her face, "And even if everyone tries to talk me out of it or tries to convince me to let my parents handle it, I'm not…Lilith's been on her own for a while and I don't want her to think I'm like the other demons and the Higher Courts."

"Well…you have my support," Marco looked up and Star gave a tired smile before yawning, "I'll adopt her with you if you want."

Marco smiled and nodded, "Thanks Star," Star smiled and yawned again before she slowly closed her eyes, "Get some sleep, Star. We have an early start tomorrow," he leaned forward and lightly kissed the side of Star's head before laying down and closed his eyes with Lilith still holding onto his arm.

**This chapter was…I don't know…I managed to write this in a span of a couple of hours. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Xzbro: Not yet.**

**Youthintruth: So many options, only one truth.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Glad you liked it. And yeah, Loli demon in the picture.**

**Enjoy the third chapter.**

Star and Marco, with their camping equipment on their backs and Lilith in Marco's arms, walked down the street as clouds passed over the sun. The young demon looked at Star and frowned as she tightly held onto Marco's arm. Marco looked down in confusion and arched a brow, "What's wrong, Lilith? We told you that we weren't going to leave you in those woods to die and-"

"But…Star isn't a demon and-"

"No, she's something called a Mewman, but she is nice," Lilith frowned and looked down, "It's not just going to be us. My parents are going to be there too and they're nice as well," Lilith looked up, her violet eyes wide, "No…they uh…they're human…I was adopted when I was a baby," Lilith frowned and slowly nodded before resting her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk down the street.

The three walked into the house and Lilith tightly held onto Marco's pantleg as she looked around in silence. Angie and Rafael walked into the living room and smiled as Angie said, "Kids, we didn't expect you back until tomorrow," looking down, she saw the small girl hiding behind Marco and she arched a brow in confusion, "Hijo, who is this? Don't tell me you kidnapped a little-"

"Mom, dad…this is Lilith, she um…she's a banished demon," the two adults looked up at Marco and Marco rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away, "She…she pulled a little prank and she was banished from hell. They sent her here, not caring wheatear or not she died," the two stared at him with wide eyes as Marco picked the small child up and smiled, "Lilith, these nice people are the ones who have been caring for me, Angie and Rafael,"

"What?" Rafael questioned.

Lilith tightly held onto Marco shirt as she looked away. Marco sighed and shook his head, "Why don't we get you cleaned up and then we'll see what my parents think about this, okay?" Lilith hummed into his shoulder and slightly nodded before Marco and Star walked up the stairs.

The two stood in the hall and Marco looked at his best friend and arched a brow, "So, why don't you give her a bath and-"

"No!" the two looked down at Lilith as she looked at them with narrowed eyes, "I want Marco! Marco, Marco, Mar-"

"Okay, okay," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Just let me put my stuff in my room first," Marco looked back at the blonde princess and inhaled, "Star, do you mind if she wears one of your shirts," Star hummed and nodded before the two of them went to their respected rooms.

Lilith sat in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles as she played and Marco stood outside of the tub, washing her. Lilith looked up and slightly frowned, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked down in confusion, "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad, Lilith?"

"You wanted Star to wash me, but I wanted you…are you mad?"

Marco sighed and slightly smiled before patting the top of Lilith's head, "I'm not mad, Lilith, I just thought you'd want Star to give you a bath since you're both girls, but it's fine, okay?" Lilith slowly nodded, "Now, let's finish up here and go talk to my parents," Lilith nodded again as Marco continued to wash her.

Star and Marco sat across from Angie and Rafael while Lilith laid on the floor, a box of crayons and a coloring book in front of her. The two adults looked down at the young child as she hummed to herself and quietly colored before looking back at Star and Marco and Angie spoke, "So…they basically sent her to death over a lit-"

"Over a little prank, yes," Marco crossed his arms and shook his head, "Star, Janna, Jackie and I found her alone in the woods yesterday, I sent Janna and Jackie back to the campsite, had Star call a friend of ours, a demon named Tom and I asked him what it means if a demon has a broken horn. After explaining it to us, we brought Lilith back to the campsite with us, made sure she ate and put her in the tent with me and Star."

"So what are you planning to do?" Rafael questioned.

"I'm going to adopt her," Angie and Rafael stared at him with wide eyes, "I know you two have more experience in caring for a demon child, but Lilith is…she's shy when it comes to other races, and she trusts me and I don't want her to feel like I don't care for her by having two strangers that she just met care for her,"

The room fell silent before Angie spoke, "And what if they want her back in-"

"That won't work," Star sighed and shook her head and the three looked at her, "I might not know much about demon culture, but I do know that once you're banished, there's no going back. Even if she wanted to go back, they won't let her,"

The sound of the crayon scratching along the paper filled the room before Angie cleared her throat, "We see…but hijo, what are you going to do? You two are still in school an-"

"I'm sure you two can watch her while we're at school, but Lilith grew attached to me after just one night and I really want to adopt Lilith and there's nothing you to can say that'll talk me out of this," Marco stood up and stretched, "And right now, I think it'll be a good idea to get Lilith some clothes that'll actually fit her, get her some shoes and maybe some toys so she'll have something to keep herself occupied whenever she get bored," Angie and Rafael sighed before they nodded and stood up and Star stood up, "So…can you take us to the mall?"

"Sure, Marco," Angie inhaled slowly before Marco picked Lilith up and they walked towards the door.

Lilith sat in between Star and Marco as the sedan drove down the street, "Lilith," the white-haired girl looked up in confusion and Marco looked down at her, "Not to sound rude or anything, but I do have a few questions," Lilith hummed in confusion and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Well…how old are you for starters and when is your birthday?"

"I…I'm six and my birthday is…the…March the…four,"

Marco hummed and nodded, "And do you know what kind of demon you are?" Lilith's eyes widened as she looked down and slightly shook, "Lilith? Are you okay?" Lilith hummed and slightly nodded, "Do you know what kind of demon you are?"

Lilith slowly nodded and Marco arched a brow, "Do you want to tell me?" Lilith shook her head and Marco sighed before reaching up and patted her on the top of the head, "That's fine, you can tell us whenever you're ready, okay?"

Lilith looked up and frowned, "Do you know what kind of demon you are?" Marco hummed and slowly nodded, "Can you tell me?"

"Shadow manipulator," Lilith's eyes widened as Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I know that many believe that race to be dead, but after a friend of mine and Star's talked to us about the races the other day and I told him what my parents told me what happened when I was little, he confirmed that the race could still be alive," Lilith looked down again and Marco frowned, "What's wrong? Did I upset you?"

"No…where are we going?"

"Right now, we're going to get you some new clothes and shoes and then after that, we're going to get you some toys so you'll have something to do while Star and I are at school,"

"School?"

"You'll be enrolled in September,"

Lilith tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Will I go with you?" Marco chuckled and Lilith frowned, "Marco?"

Marco stopped and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Lilith, but you'll be in first grade and Star and I will be attending high school," Lilith frowned as Marco looked out the window, "If it makes you feel any better, you'll be getting out earlier than us and my parents will be picking you up after-"

"Why not you?" Marco looked back down, a confused look crossing his face, "Why can't you pick me up when you and Star get done school?"

Marco smiled and shook his head, "Because if we were to wait until we were finished school, we could get in trouble and they could take you away from us," Lilith frowned, "We won't let that happen, but you'll have to stay with my parents after school until me and Star get out. Don't worry, it'll be fine, okay?" Lilith frowned and slowly nodded before the car ride fell silent.

**Well…this was…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: Thank you.**

**Youthintruth: Sorry, didn't mean that. No theories? I thought I left something in the chapter. Did I screw up and leave it out? Sorry.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Right.**

**Lookingforentertainment: Yeah, she is.**

**Enjoy the next chapter, also, I wanted to get growing out, but something happened to that file and I tried to rewrite it, but it ended up being a big mess, so if there are any faithful readers here who are waiting for that chapter, I'm sorry, but things happened and I'm going to try again soon.**

Angie hummed as she cleaned the hall. Passing Marco's room, she saw the door was opened and Lilith was sitting on the bed with her knees hugged to her chest and a frown painted across her lips. Stepping into the room, Angie slightly frowned, "Lilith?" Lilith looked up in surprise, "Are you okay? You know you can stay in the living room with me and Rafael while you wait for Star and Marco to-" Lilith looked down and shook her head, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I…this room smells like Marco, so I don't want to leave," Angie frowned as she stepped closer to the child, "I feel safer in here,"

Angie sighed and shook her head, "Lilith, Rafael and I won't let anything happen to you while Star and Marco are at school," Lilith looked up as Angie patted her head and smiled as she repeated, "We won't let anything happen to you. Now why don't you come downstairs and I'll fix you a snack and put some cartoons on for you?" Lilith's stomach lightly growled before she slowly nodded and climbed off the bed and the two walked out of the room.

Lilith sat on the couch in the living room, quietly munching on a slice of watermelon and watched TV before the sound of the door opening caught her attention. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Star and Marco walking through the front door. She jumped and ran over to the door before tightly hugging Marco's legs. Arco smiled as he patted Lilith's head, "It's good to see my parents didn't let anything happen to you while we were at school," Lilith looked up as Marco scooped her up in his arms and shook his head, "So…how was your first day without us?"

"I…I stayed in your room," Lilith frowned and wrapped her tiny arms around Marco's neck as she hugged him, "I missed you, Marco," Star slightly smiled as she watched the two demons hug in front of her.

Leaning over to her best friend, she lightly tapped him on the shoulder and Marco looked back in confusion, "Marco, we're going to have to tell my parents about this," Marco arched a brow in confusion and Star sighed as she shook her head, "Well…they know about you and us, and I said that I'll adopt Lilith with you, but if I do, my parents are going to have to know about this and about Lilith," Marco looked down at Lilith before he inhaled slowly and slightly nodded before the two of them walked up the stairs, Lilith still in Marco's arms.

The two stood in front of the mirror in Star's room and Lilith looked around in confusion before looking up at Marco and frowned, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked down, "What are we doing?"

"We're going to call Star's parents and tell them about you," Lilith's eyes widened before she tightly hugged Marco and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Marco inhaled slowly as he gently rubbed her back, "It's okay Lilith, me and Star are here with you and they know that I'm a demon," Lilith slowly looked up and was met with Marco's smiling face, "And I told you that Star and I won't let anything happen to you, so you have nothing to worry about,"

Lilith nodded as Star inhaled deeply, "Call my parents," the three stood in an awkward silence before Star's parents image appeared in the glass of the mirror, "Hi mom, hi dad,"

"Star," Star's mother said before looking at Marco and narrowed her eyes slightly, "What have you been…and who is that child in your arms, boy?"

"Mom, dad…this is Lilith," Star smiled nervously, "Marco and I found her in the woods when we were out with our friends…she um…she's a demon, just like Marco," her parents stared at her in disbelief as Star sighed and shook her head, "She was banished, and she was on her own for five days before we found her. We brought her back with her, fed her and…well…Marco's planning on adopting her and…I'm going to adopt her with him,"

The room fell silent and before River cleared his throat, "Star, sweetheart, are you sure about this? We don't know how a demon child behaves and-"

"Dad, Marco and I have been caring for Lilith all weekend and nothing has happened. True, she's more attached to Marco than she is with anyone else, but we think it's because he's a demon,"

Moon hummed and crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "And do you two even know what kind of demon she is? Do you even know if she's dangerous or-"

"She's not dangerous," Marco spoke, a hint of venom laced in his voice, "We don't know what kind of demon she is, but she's far from dangerous. She was banished over a stupid prank and her parents wouldn't even help her. After we found her a few days ago, I promised we were going to bring her home with us. We weren't going to leave her out in those woods to die,"

Lilith shook and Star looked around and her eyes widened when she saw the shadows around Marco begin to dance, "So…what gave my daughter the idea that she can adopt a child with you and-"

"She said that she was going to the night we met Lilith and I wasn't going to argue with her." Star slowly reached up and tapped Marco on the shoulder and Marco looked over to her in confusion as she pointed down.

Looking down, Marco's eyes widened at the sight of the dancing shadows on the floor before he looked up at the shaking Lilith and he lightly shook her, "Lilith, are you-" Lilith jumped out of Marco's arms and ran out of the room in a hurry and Marco quickly followed her.

Moon arched a brow in confusion, "Star? What's going on over-"

"Sorry mom, we'll talk later," Star ended the call before she quickly ran out of her room after Marco and Lilith.

Star stood in Marco's room while Marco and Lilith sat on the bed, Lilith face buried in her knees. The two looked at each other before looking back at Lilith and Marco frowned, "Lilith?" Lilith shook her head and Marco sighed deeply, "Lilith…was that your doing back in Star's room?"

Lilith moaned as Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "Lilith, we're not mad, we just want to know if that was you." Lilith ignored the blonde princess and Star frowned, "You're not in any trouble, all you have to do is-"

Lilith moaned louder and Star sighed as Marco looked up and frowned and shook his head, "Star, why don't you go downstairs and get started on your homework? I think it'll be better if I talk to Lilith alone," Star inhaled slowly before nodding and turned and walked out of the room.

Seeing the door close, Marco inhaled slowly before he smiled down at the demon beside him and Lilith looked up with wide eyes and a frown, "Okay Lilith, it's just us now. I want you to tell me the truth, was that you back in Star's room?"

"I…I…I-" she began crying and Marco's eyes widened as the young girl hugged him and continued to cry, "I don't want to go away, don't make me leave!"

Marco frowned before he wrapped his arms around her and lightly rubbed her back, "We're not going to send you away," Lilith looked up as a small hiccup escaped her mouth and Marco shook her head, "No one is going to send you away, Lilith. They'll have to go through me first," patting her head, Marco narrowed his eyes slightly, "But I need you to be honest. Were those shadows your work in Star's room?"

"I…yes," Lilith frowned and looked down, "I played the prank and they said it was bad and then they broke my horn and-"

"You're a shadow manipulator," Lilith whimpered and slowly nodded, "And that prank…it had something to do with our race, am I right?" Lilith nodded again, "Why don't you tell me what happened? What was this prank that you pulled?"

"M-mommy and daddy…they were always busy and never had time for me. I called the souls of the dead and they…they yelled at me. They said I can't do that, and they went back to work. I did it again and they took me to the mean people who broke my horn and sent me away."

She began to whimper as tears began to slide down her cheeks and Marco inhaled slowly before patting Lilith's head. Lilith looked up and sniffled as Marco smiled and shook his head, "Why don't we work on controlling your powers tomorrow?" Lilith tilted her head to the side in confusion and Marco stood up and stretched, "I know it's going to be difficult since you're still a child, but I'm sure we can manage. And don't worry, no one will send you away over a little accident or a little prank," Lilith held up her right pinky and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Huh? What's this?"

"You have to pinky promise or it won't count,"

Marco sighed and slightly smiled before he wrapped his pinky around hers and Lilith smiled wide before hugging Marco, "Okay, now how about we join Star downstairs? I'll put on some cartoons for you while we do our homework," Lilith nodded before jumping off the bed and grabbed Marco by the hand and pulled him towards the door.

Lilith sat on the couch in silence as she watched TV while Star and Marco sat at the table in the dining room, focusing on their homework. Star looked back at the child sitting on the couch before looking up at Marco and slightly frowned, "Marco-"

"She's a shadow manipulator, her parents are the ones who had her banished after they refused to spend time with her and she called on the souls of the damned, I promised her that we're going to work on controlling her powers tomorrow, that no one is going to send her away and that if they _do_ want to send her away, they'll have to go through me first,"

Marco looked up and saw Star staring at him with wide eyes, "She even made me pinky swear that I won't let anyone send her away, and even if I didn't, it'll be a cold day in hell before I let that happen,"

"That's good to hear," the two looked back and saw Angie staring at them from the kitchen, "But Marco, you're going to have to talk to her about staying in your room while you two are at school?" Marco hummed and arched a brow in confusion, "While I was cleaning, she was in your room. I asked her what she was doing and she said she felt safe in your room since it smells like you. I don't know if that has anything to do with being a demon or something else, hijo, but you should let her know that your father and I won't let anything happen to her while you're at school,"

Marco sighed as he leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling, "I guess that makes sense. She did tell me that she stayed in my room today, but I'll talk to her tonight before going to bed." Angie hummed and nodded before walking through the dining room and leaving the two teens alone.

Lilith sat up on the bed and stared out at the night sky with wide eyes. Hearing the door open, she looked back and saw Marco walking into the room, "Ready for bed?" Lilith smiled and nodded before crawling up to the pillow and laid her head down as Marco walked over to her and pulled the covers over her, "You know Lilith, if you need anything, you shouldn't be afraid to ask," Lilith looked at him and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "And you don't have to stay in here while Star and I are at school. My parents won't let anything happen to you,"

"But Marco, this room smells like you and I feel safe in here when you're-"

"I'm sure you do, Lilith," Marco smiled as he sat down and took a deep breath, "But wouldn't you feel better if you had someone to play with and talk to while we were at school? Like I said, my parents aren't going to let anything happen to you, and if you were to use your powers around them, I'm sure they won't mind."

Lilith frowned and shook her head, "Well…why don't we talk about it some more tomorrow before me and Star leave for school, okay?" Lilith lightly yawned as she slowly nodded before closing her eyes.

Marco hummed before leaning forward and lightly kissed her forehead, "Alright, goodnight Lilith," standing up, Marco rolled his sleeping bag on the floor and laid down with his arms behind his head.

Hearing a light knock at the door, Marco looked down to see Star walking into the room with her sleeping bag and laid it out beside his before lying down next to him. Confused, Marco shook his head and arched a brow, "Is there something wrong with your room or-"

"I just decided to keep you company down here tonight," Star yawned as she nuzzled closer to him and closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Marco," Marco yawned and nodded before the two drifted off to sleep on the floor.

**Okay, this isn't what I originally had planned for this chapter, but I needed to get out what kind of demon Lilith is, as well as her story sooner rather than later to keep the story from growing stale, and what I originally had plan with be in the next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to hear.**

**Youthintruth: Heh…well…that's good.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. Also, another message to my faithful readers, I was going to get out of the dark or call of the wild out, but I'm having some difficulties at the moment with those two, so please be patient with me.**

The students sat at their desks, focusing on their work while the teacher sat behind the desk in the front of the class. Star looked up at Marco and slightly frowned, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked up from his work, "Don't uh…don't get mad, but I invited my parents over…and they're going to visit while we're in school,"

"What? Star, your parents recently started to hate me because of my heritage, I don't want to imagine how they feel about Lilith…and why do they hate me now? You've dated Tom and-"

"That's sort of the reason…Tom was demanding, he tried to control my entire life and my parents are only worried that you'll do the same, but I assured them that you're not like that," Marco arched a brow as Star sighed and shook her head, "I'm sure we can talk to them when we get home today and-" before Star could finish, the sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention. Looking up, Star's Marco's, Janna's, Jackie's, Alfonzo's and Ferguson's eyes widened as they saw Lilith walking into the classroom.

Looking around, Lilith spotted Marco and slightly smiled before walking over to him as the teacher spoke, "Excuse, but are you lost? Do you need something?" Lilith ignored the teacher as she continued to walk over to Marco.

Climbing onto Marco's lap, she turned and faced the front of the class, "Lilith," Lilith looked up in confusion and Marco shook his head and whispered, "What are you doing here?" Lilith frowned as she hung her head, "I thought you were staying with my parents and Star's parents. What hap-"

"Star's parents didn't like me. I wanted to come see you," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Marco…are you mad?"

"No, but Lilith, what you did was very dangerous. You could've gotten hurt or someone could've picked you up and we'd never see you again an-"

"But I wasn't in trouble. We're demons and no one can hurt me," Marco inhaled slowly and shook his head, "Please don't be mad," Marco reached up and Lilith's eyes widened before she tightly closed them, only to feel Marco pat the top of her head.

She looked up and Marco frowned, "I'm not mad, Lilith, but you can't walk out of the house without someone with you. That's very dangerous and I'm sure my parents and Star's parents are worried sick about you," Lilith frowned and hung her head before the sound of the bell ringing echoed throughout the hall and students began to stand from their desks, "Well, it's time to go home,"

Lilith jumped off Marco's lap and Marco began to stand when the teacher spoke, "Miss Butterfly, Mr. Diaz, Miss Ordonia, Miss Thomas, Mr. Dolittle and Mr. O'durguson," the six looked up with wide eyes, "I'd like a word with you six," looking down at the child hiding behind Marco's leg, the teacher hummed, "And you too, little lady,"

"Her name's Lilith," Star spoke as the other students walked out of the class and the door closed.

The teacher looked at the students and Lilith and took a deep breath, "Okay, you six obviously know this little girl, but the question is how? And why would she-"

"It's a long story and we don't have time to explain, so if we can just leave, we'll talk about it tomorrow and-"

"They found me," Lilith held onto Marco's pantleg and everyone looked at her, "I was lost, but they found me and Marco is taking care of me,"

The teacher looked up at Marco and Marco inhaled slowly and shook his head, "Like Ferguson said, it's a long story and we'll probably be able to explain everything tomorrow, but right now, we need to get home," the teacher continued to stare at him and Marco sighed before leaning closer to Star and whispered, "An amnesia spell will probably be useful right about now,"

Star nodded and held her wan out, "Apple Pie Amnesia Blast!" everyone was blinded by a white light for a moment.

The teacher looked up at the six students and the little girl in front of him and he arched a brow, "What are you six still doing here? School is finished for the day. And who is this kid and-"

"She's staying with my family," Marco quickly answered before grabbing Lilith by the hand and led her out of the classroom.

The seven walked down the street, Lilith still holding Marco's hand as she looked down and the six teenagers talked to one another. Looking up, she stopped and her eyes widened, "What's wrong, Lilith?" Marco questioned before looking up to see they were standing next to a candy store, "We have to get home first Lilith. Like I said, my parents and Star's parents are probably worried sick about you," Lilith frowned and slowly nodded before they continued to walk down the street.

Star and Marco, with Lilith in Marco's arms, walked through the front door and the tow saw their parents walking around the living room, panic looks crossing their faces, "Lilith is here," the four looked up and saw the small child in Marco's arms. Marco looked at Star's parents and narrowed his eyes before he shook his head, "You two can hate me until hell freezes over, but I'm not Tom. Star can do whatever she wants and go out whenever she wants, but don't make Lilith feel that way, your majesties. She's just a child and we told you that she was banished and we're trying to show her that not everyone is like the other demons in hell or the members of the Higher Courts,"

Star looked at her parents with wide eyes as the rulers of Mewni looked away, "Lilith," everyone looked at Marco as Lilith looked up and frowned, "Why don't you go talk to my parents and Star's parents?" Lilith looked down and shook her head, "Don't worry. We'll be right here, okay?" Lilith continued to look down as Marco set her down and she walked over to the four adults.

Star and Marco watched as Lilith talked to their parents before Star looked up at Marco and whispered, "Mar-"

"She still feels intimidated by your parents from yesterday, that's why she showed up at school, and I'm not going to let them harass Lilith just because they've had a bad experience with a demon, who seems to want to get his life on track," Star looked back at her parents talking to the white-haired girl in front of them, "Star, I need you to watch Lilith for a bit,"

"What?" Star looked up in confusion and shook her head, "Why? I'm not complaining or anything, but you know what I said yesterday was true. Lilith feels closer to you than anyone else. If you were to leave without telling anyone, don't you think she'll get scared or worried something might have happened to you?"

"No, just keep her occupied," Marco turned and opened the door quietly, "We bought her toys the other day, she still has her crayons and coloring book, and she seems to love playing with the puppies, so I'm sure she won't even notice that I'm gone before I get back, and if she does…I'll talk to her when I get home,"

"I still think this is a bad idea, but if you're sure," Marco hummed and nodded before Star lightly kissed his cheek and he walked out of the house and quietly closed the door behind him.

Time slowly passed and Lilith sat in front of the door with wide eyes as Star talked to her parents and Marco's parents in the other room. Feeling a hand on the top of her head, she looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Moon standing above her, "Are you all ri-" Lilith stood up and pressed her small body against the wall as she began to hyperventilate.

Moon sighed and shook her head, "Lilith…sweetie, Star told me about you and how you were abandoned in the woods. I don't know much about the demon culture, if anything, but demon or not, you shouldn't have been banished over something so-" before she could finish, the door opened and they looked up to see Marco stepping through the front door.

Closing the door, Marco felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around his leg. He looked down and slightly smiled as he patted the top of Lilith's head, "Hey Lilith, I hope you weren't scared,"

Lilith looked up, tears in her eyes and Marco looked up at Moon with an annoyed look crossing his face, "I was simply trying to comfort her, I wasn't trying to harm her in any way,"

Marco hummed as he studied the Queen's face, "Marco," Marco hummed and looked down at Lilith in confusion, "Where did you go?" Marco smiled as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a small jar of candy.

Lilith looked at the jar with wide eyes and Marco patted the top of her head again, "You can have some after dinner, okay?" Lilith nodded before Marco looked up at Moon with narrowed eyes, "Thank you for…checking on her, your majesty,"

"O-of course, it wasn't a problem at all," Marco nodded before Lilith grabbed him by the hand and led him into the other room and Moon followed close behind the two.

**A simple moment here. This isn't entirely plot related, more like half plot half filler while I sort through my notes. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to know.**

**Youthintruth: Right.**

**Enjoy the next chapter and small time skip.**

Star, Marco, Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson sat on the benches in the park and watched as Lilith played on the playground. Alfonzo and Ferguson looked at Star and Marco and Ferguson questioned as he shook his head, "So…is Lilith your little sister now or-"

"I'm adopting her and for very good reasons," Marco looked back with narrowed eyes and shook his head, "She was abandoned in those woods and when I see her parents, I'm going to kill them for doing that to her and-" before he could finish, he felt Star frantically slapping his shoulder and he looked back at her in confusion, "What's wrong, Star?" she pointed towards Lilith and everyone looked up to see a group of teenagers surrounding the now frightened child and Marco narrowed his eyes.

Seeing one of the teenagers push Lilith to the ground. Star's eyes widened before she looked down and saw the shadows dancing at their feet. Looking up at Marco, she saw him visibly shaking, "Mar-" before she could finish, everyone saw the shadows rush towards the small group, piercing one of their legs.

Everyone looked at the scene with wide eyes before Star, Janna and Jackie looked at Marco. The group looked back as Marco stepped closer to them and hissed through his teeth, "What in the hell do you morons think you're doing! Who in their right mind will push a little girl like that?" feeling their leg twist and turn, the teen howled in pain as Star frowned and reached up to her boyfriend, "So you find it funny to pick on someone smaller than you, is that it?" the shadows rose from the ground and everyone stared, stunned, "Well? Is this what you wanted?"

"Marco!" Star snapped and Marco's eyes widened, "You're not like this! This isn't you!" Marco looked back and saw frowns painted across Janna's and Jackie's faces and stunned looks crossing Alfonzo's and Ferguson's faces. He sighed as the shadows retreated back to the ground and Lilith stood and ran over to the six and hugged Marco's leg.

Marco slightly smiled as he patted the top of her head before he looked back up and narrowed his eyes, "Every day from now on is a gift. Use it wisely," picking Lilith up, he turned and walked out of the park with the others following close behind.

The seven walked down the street in silence as Lilith tightly held onto Marco's hand. Alfonzo and Ferguson looked at each other before looking back at Marco and Alfonzo shook his head, "So…was that something involving magic or-"

"Let's just get back to the house and we'll explain everything," Marco looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes as Alfonzo and Ferguson nodded.

The seven sat in Marco's room, Star and Marco sat on the bed with Lilith sitting on Marco's lap as she petted one of the puppies beside them, Jackie sat on the computer chair with Janna on her lap and Alfonzo and Ferguson sat on the floor. The room was silent before Alfonzo spoke, "So you and Lilith ar-"

"We're demons of the same race called shadow manipulators. She was banished over a little prank and as I said, I'm adopting her," Marco sighed and shook his head, "What you had witnessed at the park was just a small portion of what we can do and if Star hadn't had snapped me out of it when she did, I probably would've killed them,"

Lilith looked up, her violet eyes wide before she hugged Marco and frowned as Marco patted her head, "So…what does this mean? Are your parents demons or wha-"

"They're human," Marco looked up and took a deep breath, "They can't conceive due to an accident they were in. A strange woman brought me to them and they later found out what I was and they refused to get rid of me. That's when we moved here and now…well you know,"

"So when were you going to tell us that you were a-"

"We haven't found out until recently," Marco stood up and set Lilith on the bed as she went back to petting the puppy as Marco walked over to the door and opened it, "You guys should go home before something else happens…and what happened at the park…it never happened," Alfonzo and Ferguson looked at him in confusion as Star frowned and Janna and Jackie shook their heads, "Don't worry about them…I doubt anyone will believe their story," the room fell silent as Alfonzo, Ferguson, Janna and Jackie stood up and walked out of the room.

Marco sighed as he watched the four walked down the stairs and out the front door, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked back in confusion as Star stood up and walked over to him, a serious look crossing her face, "Do you think that was the best thing to do? I've never seen you act like that and-"

"Telling Alfonzo and Ferguson or the thing at the park?" Star crossed her arms as Marco took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "They were bullying Lilith. They're old enough to know that they shouldn't attack a little girl like that, and yelling at them wouldn't have done anything, so I did what I thought was best at the moment and nearly tore one of their legs off…and now I can see that that can cause some trouble,"

Star inhaled slowly and shook her head, "Marco, we knew what was going to happen once they pushed Lilith, but you're the one who said we should help her control her powers and if she sees you doing that, she's going to think it's okay to attack random people on the street,"

Marco took a deep breath before he looked up at Lilith and stepped closer to her, "Lilith," Lilith stopped petting the puppy and looked up in confusion, "What happened back at the park…while it was funny," Star rolled her eyes before slapping the back of his head, "You shouldn't do that unless you're in danger. I did that because it looked like they were going to hurt you and Star managed to snap me out of it before I did something I might regret later,"

"But Marco, they were being mean and-"

"And that's the only time you should call on the shadows and the souls of the…dead…to keep you safe," he reached up and patted Lilith's head, "Are you okay?" Lilith nodded and Marco hugged her.

**And things will be picking up…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Youthintruth: I've been writing Marco angry in this series because of his heritage…have I been doing that in my other series? Heh, guess I haven't noticed.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: He's trying to protect her, but also keep her out of danger.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco sat on the floor of the room and watched as Lilith slept on the bed. Hearing the door creek open, he looked back and saw Star stepping into the room before closing the door and sat down beside him. Marco frowned and looked back at the sleeping Lilith, "Marco?"

"I keep thinking…what would've happened if you hadn't had snapped me out of it earlier, or worse, if it happened when Lilith was out of our line of sight? Would she be able to command the shadows and the souls of the damned in time to protect her or would those idiots hurt her? And what were they trying to do? Why would they go and push a little girl like that?" Star sighed as she hugged her knees to her chest and watched as Lilith slept, "I was hesitant to stop,"

"What?" Star's head jerked up and she arched a brow, "Marco, are you insane? What are you talking about? You actually wanted to-"

"I wanted to kill the one I speared and to make an example out of him, but you managed to stop me and we got back and explained everything to Alfonzo and Ferguson," Marco inhaled slowly and laid back as Star laid down beside him, "I didn't care what would've happened after that, but seeing someone bully a kid like that…demon or not, it isn't right and they should've known better,"

Star sighed as she scooted closer to Marco and laid her head on his shoulder, "Marco…we should go to bed. We have school tomorrow and-"

"Right," Marco turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Star and the two fell asleep in silence.

Lilith sat on the couch and frowned as she watched Star and Marco walk towards the door. Jumping up, Lilith quickly ran towards the two and tugged on Marco's pantleg. Marco looked down and slightly smiled before patting the top of Lilith's head, "We'll be home this afternoon, Lilith," Lilith looked up with a deep frown painted across her lips and Marco sighed before kneeling to her level, "And you can't walk into the classroom again. That was dangerous the first time, and you saw how my parents and Star's parents were worried."

"And the park?" Marco arched a brow and Lilith hung her head, "The big kids at the park were being mean to me…what about that?"

"If you want to go to the park, ask my parents and I'm sure they'll be more than happy to take you and if someone tries to hurt you and my parents can't do anything…then you know what to do," Lilith looked away and Marco frowned, "Lilith…is something wrong?" Lilith moaned and shook her head, "Lilith, if something is bothering you, tell someone. As a kid, your job is to come to people you can trust and tell them when something is bothering you, okay?"

Lilith looked back up before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him as he hugged her back, "Okay, Marco," the two separated and Marco stood up before patting Lilith's head again, "Have a good day,"

"Right, you too," Marco slightly smiled, "And we'll be home as soon as school is over, okay?"

Lilith smiled and nodded before Star spoke, "My parents will be coming by again today," Lilith's violet eyes widened as the smile faded from her lips as she looked at the blonde princess, "They won't make you feel that way again, Lilith," Lilith continued to frown as Star walked over to her and patted her head, "I promise, Lilith, they won't do anything like that again, and they want to see you again,"

Lilith nodded before looking back at Marco, "Hurry back," Marco took a deep breath and nodded before he and Star turned and walked out of the house as Lilith ran towards the window and watched as the two walked down the street.

**I was going to make this longer and add Tom to this chapter, but I've got something planned for the next chapter that calls for him. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all thnk.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star's Keyblade4114: It should be. Also going to be a little…well…read to find out.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

The six teenagers stepped through the front door of the Diaz house and stopped and stared in confusion as their parents ran around the living room in panic. Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay, what's going on?" the twelve adults stopped and looked at the teenagers with wide eyes, "I knew Star's parents were stopping by today, but what are Janna's, Jackie's, Alfonzo's and Ferguson's parents doing here and…wait a minute…where is Lilith?" the room fell silent as Marco looked around and narrowed his eyes, "Did she get out the front-"

"There…there uh…was this thing, and-"

"Where is she?" Marco repeated, stepping closer to Jackie's parents, "Where is Lilith? Did she get out the front door an-"

"There was a strange sound," Moon answered and everyone looked at the queen of Mewni, "Investigating the sound, we saw shadows sliding down the walls. We figured since she's a shadow manipulator, she was just playing, but after we couldn't find her for some time, we-"

"What!" Marco's eyes widened and everyone flinched as the shadows around them stopped and began to rise from the ground, "And how long have you been looking for-"

"Marco!" Star grabbed him by the hand as Alfonzo's parents, Jackie's parents, Janna's parents and Ferguson's parents stared at him in fear, "We can call Tom and ask him if he knows anything about the sound our parents heard and if we can find Lilith," Marco took a deep breath as the shadow retreated to the floor, "C'mon Marco, we'll call him now and see whether or not he can help us find her," Marco took a deep breath and slowly nodded before the two of them walked up the stairs, leaving their friends and the adults in the living room, slightly stunned.

Marco sat on Star's bed and looked up with narrowed eyes as Star walked closer to the mirror and took a deep breath, "Call Tom," Tom's image soon appeared in the glass of the mirror and Star slightly frowned, "Tom-"

"What's going on? Did Marco lose his temper or-"

"Sort of," Tom hummed and crossed his arms as Star inhaled slowly and shook her head, "We've been caring for a kid all week…well…Marco has, but I've been helping, and it turned out that that kid was a banished demon, and she was a shadow manipulator,"

"Okay? But what does this have to do with Marco losing his temper? And was that the reason you called me the other week? Because you two-"

"We found a little girl in the woods when we went camping with a couple of our friends the other week. She's been on her own for five days, but she's grown attached to Marco almost instantly, but we think that's because she's a demon too. When we got home from school today, our parents were and the parents of our friends were looking for her, and from what my mother said, she's been missing for a while and Marco…well…he almost attacked them,"

Tom hummed and rubbed his chin, "Alright, but why are you calling me?" sighing, the three-eyed demon shook his head and frowned, "I can't really any, unless I know what exactly happened that-"

"Queen Moon said that there was a strange sound and shadows running down the wall," Marco stood up and walked up next to Star, "And from the way she's spoke, it sounded like she's been gone for hours," Tom hummed and narrowed his eyes, "Tom, if you know where Lilith is, it'll be greatly appreciated if you tell us,"

Tom sighed and shook his head, "She's a shadow manipulator, right? Could it be possible that she's just hiding and waiting for you to return home an-"

"If that were the case, she'd either be in my room or she would've walked out of the house and walked to school to find us," Marco growled and lowered his head, "She's just a kid…I told her that if she needed anything, she shouldn't be afraid to ask and if she had used her powers in front of my parents they wouldn't have minded…so I want to know what happened to her and where she's at,"

Tom took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry Marco, but I won't be of any use to you," Marco's eyes widened as Star frowned and Tom shook his head, "I'm a fire demon, and while I am the prince of the underworld, the shadow manipulators are secretive. I've told you this when I explained the different races of demons to you.

The only one that can possibly fine this little is you or another shadow manipulator, but finding one is easier said than done." Marco growled under his breath as Tom frowned, "I'm sorry, Marco. I'd help you if I could, but all I'll be doing is standing around with my thumb up my ass,"

Star frowned as she looked at her best friend before looking up and shook her head, "Thanks Tom, we really appreciate this," Tom nodded as Star ended the call and took a deep breath, "Marco-"

"I'm going to go to the underworld," Star's eyes widened as Marco ran his fingers through his hair, "Your mom said that the shadows were sliding down the wall, and I'm willing to bet everything that's where she is and-" before he could finish, the door opened and everyone fell into the room and Star and Marco looked at them in confusion, "-what the hell are you guys doing?"

"We overheard you two talking to Tom, my dear boy," River grunted as everyone stood up, "And we figured we go with you to find Lilith,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "If you were listening to our conversation then you know that all you'll be doing is getting in the way an-"

"Marco," Marco looked back as Star stepped closer to him, a stern look crossing her face, "Wheatear or not we'll get in the way doesn't matter. We need to find Lilith and you're saying she could be in the underworld?" Marco took a deep breath and slowly nodded, "Then let's go. If she's not there, we look somewhere else,"

Inhaling slowly, Marco joined his fingertips together and narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to be at the end of a losing argument, and the longer we stay here, the longer it'll take to find Lilith," everyone nodded as Marco inhaled deeply, "Just stay close and no one wander off on their own!" everyone flinched as Marco began to mumble under his breath.

Lilith had her back pinned against the wall in a cell and she heavily panted as her violet eyes scanned the outside of the cell that held her and saw several glowing eyes staring at her before looking away. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she mumbled under her breath and silently whimpered.

**I have something planned for the remainder of this installment. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Star's Keyblade4114: Sick individuals who will get theirs soon enough.**

**Youthintruth: Maybe. Keep reading.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star, Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo, Ferguson, their parents and Marco's parents watched as Marco pinned a demon to the ground with shadows as he stood over the creature. Looking up, the demon choked out, "W-what are you doing? W-w-what did I do?"

Reaching in his pocket, Marco pulled out a picture of him, Star and Lilith and held it up to the demon's face and narrowed his eyes, "This little girl in the picture. Have you seen her?" the demon looked away and Marco hissed, tightening the binds around the creature he held captive, "Have you seen her or not!"

"I c-can't he-help if I'm dead, moron," the demon forcibly choked out and Marco loosened the binds slightly, allowing his captive to gasp for breath, "Why do you care so much about that kid? She looks nothing like you an-" before he could finish, Marco tightened the binds once again, causing the demon to gasp for air, "You'll s-s-slaughter your own kind?"

"You're wasting my time! Have you seen her or not!" Marco hissed through his teeth, surprising everyone there, "Just make it easier on yourself, you damn fool and just say yes or no!"

"Haven't seen her!" Marco freed the demon from the binds, allowing him to sit up and pant, "I haven't seen the kid. Can't understand why you're looking for her though. Like I said, she looks nothing like you, so why are you so worried about a stupid little bra-" before he could finish, he felt a sheering pain course through his entire body before he fell back in a faint.

A pool of blood formed at Marco's feet and he narrowed his eyes, "If you had simply said you didn't see her, you might have lived a bit longer,"

"Marco!" Marco looked back with a cold expression crossing his face and Star frowned, "We know you want to find Lilith, but slaughtering everyone we come in contact with won't help any. If you keep this up and Lilith sees you like this, it'll scare her away an-"

"I'm going to find Lilith, Estrella, and I'm going to kill anyone who stands in my way," Star slightly frowned as everyone took a step back, "All of you should've stayed back on earth. You were warned that you'd just be getting in the way and I have no intention of-"

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz!" Rafael and Angie snapped in unison and Marco looked at them, "You better stop this right now, young man! Star is right, if by some miracle we do find Lilith and she sees you like this, it may very well scare her enough to want to avoid you,"

"If it scares her off, so be it, but I'm going to find my daughter and I'm going to bring her back to earth," Marco unknowingly stated before he turned and began walking away as he tossed his dimensional scissors over his shoulders, "Use them to get back to earth…or you can continue following me, but fair warning, I have no intentions on stopping until I know Lilith is safe," Star caught the scissors as she looked up and watched as Marco continued to walk away with a frown painted across her lips.

Star looked back and shook her head, "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, I'm worried Marco might-"

"Star, sweetie," Angie sighed and shook her head before stepping towards the blonde princess, "There's not much we can do about this. Rafael and I tried to snap him out of it, but…you know as well as the rest of us that Marco's a good person at heart, and he only wants to find Lilith and get her out of here as safely and effectively as possible,"

Star looked down at the scissors and narrowed her eyes before shoving them in her purse, "We're following Marco,"

"Hey, don't make decisions for us!" Alfonzo and Ferguson claimed in unison, "Just send us home an-"

"Marco's going to need us to help with finding Lilith and if we go back now, who knows the kind of damage he can cause," before anyone could argue with her, Star took a deep breath and began running after Marco and the others soon followed.

Screams of pain and torture echoed throughout the air as several demonic creatures fell to the ground, dead. Everyone stared at Marco, some in shock and others in pity as the shadows around them stood, "Well what do we have here?" everyone looked back to see a female demon slowly approaching them, "I had heard rumors of the mysterious shadow manipulators were still alive, but like everyone else, I thought that they were just bedtime stories parents told their kids,"

Marco narrowed his eyes as the shadows shifted and surrounded the demon, "Now, now, is that any way to treat someone?" Marco growled under his breath and stepped closer to her as he reached into his pocket, "My, you're a violent one, aren't you?"

Marco held the picture up and snapped, "This little girl, have you seen her?"

Looking at the picture, the demon hummed as she rubbed her chin, "No, can't say that I have,"

"Then you're as useless as the rest of these jokers,"

Turning his back towards her, Marco walked away in a huff, "If it's a kid you're looking for down here, you might want to try the Trade," Marco stopped and everyone looked back as Marco narrowed his eyes and the shadows began to bind the demon in front of them, "Temper, temper. If you kill me, you might lose your only chance at finding the Trade,"

"What is this Trade?" the demon smirked and Marco barked, "What is this Trade damn it!"

Star sighed as she walked over to Marco and took him by the hand. Marco looked back and Star gave a small smile as Marco took a deep breath and loosened the binds around the demon in front of them, "Thank you, now, about the Trade," everyone looked up and saw the serious look behind her eyes, "It's a crime ring ran by some of the most ruthless demons in all of the underworld. They go around and picking up banished demons. They then clean them up and parade them and put a price-"

"So it's like human trafficking!" the group snapped and Marco narrowed his eyes, "Then what happens?"

"The kid goes to the highest bidder, and the ones who don't get sold off…well…from what I've heard, it isn't pretty and-"

"Take us there," Marco freed the demon from the bindings and stepped closer to her, "Take us to this Trade," concerned for her own safety, the demon hesitantly nodded before turning and began walking away and the others soon followed.

While walking, Marco looked down at the picture and narrowed his eyes, "We're coming for you, Lilith, just hang in there," Marco looked up and shoved the picture in his pocket before he continued to walk with the others.

Lilith flinched and hugged her knees to her chest as she heard laughter followed by screams of agony fill the air. Looking around, the young demon frowned, "There's no shadows…what do I do?" burying her face in her knees, she moaned and shook her head, "Marco," her body shook in fear as the screams of agony continued to fill the air.

**The no shadows being around will be explained next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest: What's not a good? The fact that they've taken her to a trafficking ring, or the fact that Marco's killing?**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, he is.**

**Youthintruth: Yeah, it's going to hit the fan real soon.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

The group followed the demon down a corridor and Marco hummed as he looked around with narrowed eyes, "Marco, what's the-"

"There are no shadows down this way," Marco looked at the female demon leading them and hissed, "Hey!" stopping, she looked back with an annoyed look crossing her face, "One, what's your name and two, you better not be leading us into any type of trap!" the demon turned around and crossed her arms, "Everywhere we've been so far always had a little bit of shadow in it, but here…nothing! I can't even call on the souls of the damned! What kind of trick is th-"

"It's not a trick," she sighed and shook her head, "If I had to guess, these brutes have heard that the shadow manipulators were still alive and they learned several runes that can harm them," Marco's eyes widened as the demon continued to walk, "And people call me Tammy," Marco growled as he narrowed his eyes and they followed Tammy down the corridor.

Lilith frowned as she hid in the corner of the cell when she heard footsteps walking down the corridor. She looked up with wide eyes as she shook as the sound of footsteps grew closer. She whimpered and shook as the footsteps stopped in front of the cell, "Lilith," her eyes widened and she looked up to see everyone in front of the cell, Marco kneeling as he frowned, "Lilith, are you okay?"

"Marco!" she stood up and ran towards the bars and reached her tiny arm through them, "Marco, I'm scared!"

Everyone frowned as Marco took hold of her hand with one hand and reached through the bars and patted the top of her head with the other, "It's going to be okay, Lilith. We're going to get you out of here soon enough," Marco looked up at Star and narrowed his eyes, "Estrella, scissors," Star nodded and took the scissors out of her purse and cut the air, only to have nothing happen, "What the…Star?"

"I don't know…they're not broken, are they?" Star tried to cut a portal open again, only to have it fail again, "Okay, let's try a little magic with-"

"Star no!" everyone jumped and looked at Marco, "I'm sorry Star, but Lilith's in there, and it's a small cell. We can't risk hurting her," Marco sighed and shook his head before looking up at Janna, "Janna, do you think you can-"

"Way ahead of you, Diaz," Janna smirked before stepping towards the door and reached in her pocket.

Marco took a deep breath and looked down at the white-haired child and smiled, "Don't worry, Lilith, we'll get you out of here and we'll go home," Lilith frowned and lowered her head, "Lilith? What's wrong?"

"Marco, are you mad? I left home an-"

"I'm not mad about that," Lilith looked up and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "It's not your fault. Some demons came and took you," Lilith frowned and Marco shook his head, "I am mad, Lilith, but not at you, okay?" Lilith slowly nodded.

"Alright," everyone looked at Janna as she looked down at the two and smirked, "Sorry to break up this little reunion, but you need to step back so I can open the door," the two separated as Janna opened the cell door.

Lilith ran out of the cell and over to Marco. Marco scooped her up and hugged her as Lilith wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as she cried. Everyone watched as the two hugged and Tammy turned and began walking away, "Tam-"

"It's good you found your kid, but I'm not the type of person to stick around when something this sickly sweet is happening," Tammy turned around and rubbed the back of her head as her three eyes looked away, "I'll walk you back, but after that I'm out of-"

"None of you are going anywhere," they looked back to see a group of four demons standing several feet away from them, "You see, you've got something of ours, and we can't just let you walk away with it," Marco narrowed his eyes as he held Lilith close to him, "Just hand her over, and you can walk out of-"

"So, you're the fools who came and kidnaped Lilith," Marco hissed through his clinched teeth, "What did you think was going to happen when you took her? Did you think you were going to get away with it and-"

"She's a shadow manipulator, so she would've gotten us a decent pay," the demon on the far left said and Marco's eye flashed, "We can easily get two million for her and then retire in-" Marco turned and walked over to his parents, "Hey! If you're not going to take the time to listen, then why should we take the time to explain!"

Handing Lilith to his mother, Marco smiled as he patted the top of her head, "I want you to stay with the others while I take care of these demons, okay Lilith?"

"Marco…there's no shadows and-"

"I know, Lilith, and we can't call on the souls of the dead," Marco sighed and shook his head, "It's sweet of you to worry about me like that, but I'll be okay," kissing the top of her head, Lilith frowned, "Just stay here with everyone and I'll be right back," Lilith slowly nodded as Marco turned and began walking towards the demons, "Star, Queen Moon," the two looked at him in confusion, "I'm counting on you two to put up a protective barrier while I'm dealing with these jokers,"

"Marco-"

"Of course, boy," Moon said in a stern tone and Star looked at her mother in disbelief, "Just don't forget, Lilith is watching and you have a lot riding on this," Marco nodded and began walking away as Moon's hands began to glow a bright green and Star held the wand out, it too glowing a bright green.

Star looked up at her mother and frowned, "Mom, Marco's going up against four demons, and he can't-"

"We saw him mercilessly slaughter countless demons while looking for Lilith, and a little inconvenience won't stop him," Moon looked down at her daughter with a serious look behind her eyes, "You should have faith in him, Star. Marco doesn't seem like the one to give up so easily," Star frowned and slowly nodded before looking up at Marco.

Marco stood in front of the four and narrowed his eyes, "You idiots came to the surface world and kidnapped Lilith with the intention of selling her for a profit and you truly believed that no one would come and look for her,"

"She's a banished demon, so who would come and lo-"

"I would, you idiots!" Marco snapped, "Now, why don't you get rid of those runes that stop a shadow manipulator from fighting and-"

"What? You're going to have your little girly friend fight for you? That's real brave of y-"

"Not her, me," the four stared at him, stunned as Marco stepped closer, "You fools wanted a shadow manipulator, and you've got one, the only catch…you have to put those runes down that are stopping me from fighting you cowards," the four looked at each other before looking back at Marco and began laughing, "Well at least you're going to die laughing,"

"You, you think that you're a demon?" the demon on the inner right spoke, "Up yours, kid, you're far too kind to be anything but a pathetic human an-"

"If you're that confident in thinking I'm a human, then you won't have a problem lowering your runes. Lilith is behind a protective barrier and nothing can get in or out of there without Star or her mother lowering it," Marco narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "So…lower those runes of yours. If you're that confident, that you'll have no problem fighting without the runes,"

The demon on the far left growled, "Fine, but all you're doing is simply delaying your death!" everyone was blinded by a flash of light for several seconds.

The light soon died down and Marco looked up with narrowed eyes as the same demon spoke, "Now, where are your shadows, little man? Do you truly believe you to be a great de-" before he could finish, he felt a sheering pain course through his body as his eyes widened.

The other demons looked at him in shock before the demon on the far right got ready to punch the wall, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the three looked at Marco as he shook his head, "If you reactivate those runes, my shadows will retract, killing your friend instantly,"

"What?"

"My shadows are the only things that are keeping him alive," Marco crossed his arms, "I made sure I didn't hit any vital areas, but that's not to say he'd be alive after the shadows retract," Marco stepped closer as the remaining three demons slowly stepped back, "Now what was it that you said to me? Up yours? I'm too kind to be anything but a pathetic human? I've slaughtered a number of demons to get here, and do you know why I did that?"

The three growled and Marco snapped as his eyes "It's because you idiots kidnapped Lilith!" the shadows and the demon fell to the ground, dead, "And now that you foolishly lowered the only defense you had against a shadow manipulator, I'll give you a minute to crouch down, put your heads between your knees and kiss your asses goodbye,"

Hearing howls of pain from behind him, he looked back and saw Moon and Star fall to the ground in pain and Tammy running past them and stood in front of the three demons, "Tammy! What the hell are you doing!"

"I can't believe you had these fools lower their only defense against a shadow manipulator, but I couldn't have told them about you without exposing myself and have you slaughter me too,"

"Tammy, we-"

"And you three," Tammy looked down at them with narrowed eyes, "You idiots had one job and that was to sell the girl as quickly as possible, but you fools lowered the runes and Cabba was killed because of it! Here's a piece of advice, if someone _tells _you that they're a demon, don't take it lightly!"

"Tammy, if you would just listen to-"

"I've brought you another shadow manipulator, three Mewmans, all of royal decent, and a handful of meaningless humans and what do you do? You allow your opponent to get the upper hand!" she held her hand out and narrowed her eyes, "When you get to oblivion, say hi to Cabba for me!"

"But if you kill us, you'll lose the only ones that can-" before the demon in the middle could finish, they felt a burning pain surround their bodies and they howled in pain as their flailing bodies fell to the ground, dead.

Tammy huffed as she looked back at Marco and narrowed her eyes, "So…you were scouting us the whole time," a small smirked formed across Tammy's lips, "Why? What was going to happen when we got out of this area and into an area with shadows? Would you try and-"

"I'd lead you to a dead-end, kill the humans, rending you, that little brat and the magic users unconscious, put all of you into separate cells and then sell all of you. It wasn't that hard really, but what do you do? You have the magic users put up a barrier and have Cabba, Kiya, Evan and Shoo deactivate the runes."

Marco growled as he called over his shoulder, "Star, Queen Moon, are you two-"

"We're fine, Marco," Star grunted and Marco looked over his shoulder to see Star and Moon sitting up, a light blue aura surrounding their bodies, "It was just a small burn, but we're fine,"

Marco nodded before looking back at Tammy, "Listen to me, all of you, get away from here, use the scissors and get home. I won't be far behind,"

"Marco-"

Marco looked back and slightly smiled at Lilith, "Go back home with the others, Lilith, I'm just going to take care of Tammy and I won't be too far behind, okay?" Lilith moaned and pouted as everyone turned and began running out of the corridor.

Tammy threw a fireball towards them, only to be stopped by a wall of shadows rising from the floor. The demon looked at Marco and hissed, "What do you think you're-"

"Doing? I'm keeping you from hurting my friends," Marco narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her, "So…you were in on this mess…okay…I'll try to make this as painless as possible, but don't hold your breath," Tammy narrowed her eyes as fire formed around her hands.

**This story is nearing its end and I will be working on the next installment. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Star's Keyblade4114: She done goofed, and she's going to pay for it.**

**Youthintruth: And some will be answered in this chapter.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lilith sat on the couch in the Diaz living room and looked around with a frown painted across her lips to see the adults, Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson standing around with panic-stricken looks crossing their faces. Looking towards the window, she saw Star sitting on the chair, staring up at the sky, a deep frown painted across her lips. Climbing off the couch, she walked over to the blonde princess and climbed on her lap. Star looked down in confusion and arched a brow, "Lilith? What's wrong?"

Lilith looked up and frowned before leaning up against Star, "We're both worried about Marco. We can worry together," Star inhaled slowly before wrapping her arms around the small child and held her close, "Star? Are you okay?"

"You're right, Lilith, we can worry together," Star slightly smiled before the two of them looked up out the window, the smile slowly fading from Star's lips.

Marco, with a burn mark on his right arm, panted as he looked up at Tammy, who had cuts up and down her arms, "So…are you ready to admit defeat?" Tammy narrowed her eyes and panted, "You've only killed lesser demons as well as Cabba, Kiya, Evan and Shoo,"

"What are you talking about? I only killed the big guy, you're the one who went and barbecued the others to death," Marco narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "I was going to let them live and all they had to do was let us leave with Lilith," Tammy growled before throwing a fireball towards Marco and watched as it hit a wall of shadows, "Now let me ask you something, Tammy. Why were you apart of this? You saw what I was doing to get Lilith back safe and sound and you led us right to her, albeit with the intention of killing my friends, kidnapping Star, her parents, Lilith and myself later, but…why? Star and her parents are the royal family of Mewni, so you know that guards will be looking for them once they go missing, and I would've found a way to kill you without-"

"Haven't you been paying attention? Shadow manipulators can easily go for two million, and if we had sold you and that girl, we'd get four million, and the royal family? Well we'd be ruling the world, but after they foolishly lowered the runes, that plan was foiled, and so now I have to cut my profits and go after-"

"So…you're just like any other race, greedy. You think money is the most important thing in life. If we hadn't had come across you and you had sold Lilith, what do you think would've happened? Do you think I'd give you the slightest chance to explain yourself?"

"And why should anyone care about her? She's just a banished demon! She's just a waste of space at this-" before she could finish, she was thrown back and pinned to the ground.

Looking up, she saw Marco above her with narrowed eyes, "I've been caring for her for a few weeks, and so has Star and our parents, our friends and their parents care about Lilith as well," the shadows tightened around Tammy's body before Marco fell back in pain.

Marco hissed as Tammy stood up and coughed, "You idiot, no one truly cares about another like that. You're simply lying to everyone, so why don't you just hand the girl over and we can-" Marco began chuckling, confusing the demon, "And what's so funny? Have you lost your mind?"

Marco stopped chuckling and inhaled sharply, "Us demons…we truly are a fascinating bunch, huh?" he looked up, he left eye covered in a burn mark, "We can survive most injuries provided that they're not fatal to begin with," he grunted as he slowly stood up and smiled, "I'm sure I'm going to get a hell of a lecture from almost everyone when I go home. I just hope I don't scare Star and Lilith with these scars," taking a deep breath, Marco slowly stepped closer to Tammy, "But I would like to thank you,"

"Thank me? What for? We've done nothing but beat the hell out of each other. I even told you that I planned on killing your friends, kidnapping you, the royal family and that girl again, so what the hell are you than-"

"For toying with me," Marco stopped and narrowed his eyes, "You see, when I first started fighting you, I was angry and couldn't think straight, but now that we've got rid of some frustration, I can think more clearly, and I just remembered that I'm a shadow manipulator,"

"Wow you sure are dumb, if you couldn't realize that while we were beating the living hell out of each other, I think there might be something wrong with you." Tammy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you're a shadow manipulator, and I'm a fire demon, now that that's out of the way, can we go back to the part where we try to kill each other?"

"And all races, human, Mewman, demon…they have a few things in common, mostly their bodies, and before your mind goes to the gutters, I'm not talking about the sex organs,"

"Then what? Blood…or organs…what?" Marco smirked and shook his head as he began stepping close to Tammy, "Hey…what do you think you're doing? Demon or not, whatever you plan on doing is wrong and…and I'll cry rape an-"

"I'm not going to do anything of the sort," Marco stopped again and shook his head, "No, what I'm talking about is the darkness inside of the body,"

"The darkness…what, do you mean the evil that-"

"The body is like a casing, denying light to enter, which leaves the majority of the inside of the average body covered in a blanket of darkness," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Small portions of light can enter through the eye sockets, the navel cavity, the mouth and the ears,"

"Hmm…and what exactly are you implying?"

"What I'm saying is I should've been tearing you apart from the inside out since the beginning," Marco held his right arm out and narrowed his eyes, "But let's test my little theory first," Tammy narrowed her eyes as she held her hands up, fire surrounding them.

Marco hissed in pain as he felt his hand heat up. Looking up past the smoke, he saw Tammy on the ground, holding her head in pain. Marco grunted and gave a small smirk, "Well…this should be fun,"

"You idiot!" Tammy looked up and began throwing fire towards Marco and the two began to hiss in pain as the corridor filled with smoke.

The smoke soon settled and Marco, his clothes and arm burnt, panted with his back against the wall as he saw the motionless Tammy lying in the middle of the corridor. Marco narrowed his eyes and held his hand up and hissed trough his teeth and watched as shadows pierced her body and he grunted, "Never…assume…your opponent is dead,"

Marco grunted as he slowly stood up and watched as the shadows retreated from Tammy's body and a pool of blood formed around her, "A…and now, everyone should know to leave Lilith alone," Marco turned and began limping down the corridor as he applied pressure to his side and winced in pain with each step.

Everyone stood in the Diaz living room as the shadows along the walls began dancing. Star looked down at Lilith and whispered, "Lilith, are you playing a prank on us?" Lilith looked up with a frown painted across her lips as she shook her head and everyone stood in front of the two and stared at the shadows with narrowed eyes.

The shadows soon grouped together and everyone watched as a badly scarred Marco stepped out of them. Lilith's eyes widened as she climbed off Star's lap and began pushing past everyone, "Mar-"

"Hey Marco," Jackie smiled and slapped his shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain, "You look like you've been through hell,"

"Good to see you didn't die in there, Diaz," Janna smirked, crossing her arms.

Lilith frowned as she continued to push past everyone, "Good to see you took care of that crazy demon, buddy," Alfonzo and Ferguson said in unison.

Marco smiled, only to frown when he heard Lilith moan and he looked down at the small child, "What's wrong, Lilith?"

Lilith looked up with wide eyes and a frown as she shook her head, "I wanted to be the first one to welcome you home, but Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson did it first,"

"They did," Marco crossed his arms and looked at the four in question, "Well that was rude of them, don't you think?"

The four teenagers looked around as everyone looked at them before Alfonzo snapped, "What? You can't seriously be suggesting this is our fault,"

"What? Are you saying it's Lilith's fault?"

The four looked down and saw Lilith looking up at them with wide eyes and a frown painted across her lips. Taking a deep breath, Janna crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "I guess we don't have much of a choice here. We take full responsibility for ruining Lilith's fun,"

Everyone laughed as Marco felt someone tug on his arm. Looking down, he saw Lilith looking up and down his burnt arm and he inhaled slowly, "Lilith, is everything okay?"

"You're hurt," Lilith looked up and frowned as everyone looked at the burn marks covering Marco's arms and his eye, "Marco, you-"

"I'm fine, Lilith," Marco smiled, kneeling in front of the child and patted her head, "They didn't hurt you while you were in that cell, did they?" Lilith shook her head and Marco smiled as he hugged her, "That's good…we were all worried about you," breaking from the hug, Marco stood up as he patted Lilith's head again, "And since we know you're safe now, we should have a celebration," Lilith looked him in confusion as he picked her up and everyone walked out of the house.

Hours slowly passed and the Diaz family, Lilith and Star walked through the front door. Lilith rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Tired?" Lilith looked up at Marco and slowly nodded, "Well…I guess you can get a bath tomorrow. You had a busy day," he picked her up and slightly smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Let's get you ready for bed," Lilith hummed and nodded as Star, Angie and Rafael watched as Marco walked towards the stairs.

Marco set Lilith down on the bed and pulled the covers over her, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at Lilith in confusion, "Can you stay?"

"Stay? Lilith, you know I sleep in this room too. Where would I-" Lilith sat up and moved over a little before looking up at Marco with wide eyes, "-go? You're worried someone would come in and take you again, huh?" Lilith slowly nodded and Marco sighed, "Lilith, what happened today was scary, but you know we won't let that happen again an-"

"Please Marco?" Lilith frowned, "I'm scared,"

Marco inhaled slowly and slightly smiled, "Okay, I'll stay here tonight," Lilith faintly smiled as Marco kicked his shoes off and laid down beside the small child.

Lilith scooted closer to Marco and leaned up against him as Marco wrapped an arm around her, "Lilith," Lilith tiredly looked up, "I'm sorry we couldn't find you sooner, and I promise that it will never happen again,"

"Marco, I'm fine. You, Star and everyone came looking for me and they didn't hurt me,"

Marco gave a small smile and shook his head, "I know, Lilith, but still…I'm sorry we couldn't find you sooner. It's something that shouldn't have happened in the first place,"

"Are you mad?"

Marco sighed and his smile faded, "I already told you, Lilith, I was mad at the ones who took you and that I wasn't mad at you, you did nothing wrong." Marco kissed the top of Lilith's head and took a deep breath, "I'm happy we managed to find you before something happened to you,"

"Marco," Marco hummed and looked at her in confusion, "I'm happy you and Star, Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson found me that day. I thought I was going to die in the woods, but you found me and you promised me that I can come live with you,"

Marco hummed and shook his head, "I know, Lilith, and even though there were some troubles with Star's parents in the beginning, everything worked out for the best." Lilith slightly smiled before letting out a yawn and nuzzled closer to Marco, "Goodnight, Lilith, I'll see you in the morning,"

Hearing the door open, Marco carefully looked back and saw Star entering the room, "Hey Marco," Marco slightly smiled and waved at his girlfriend as Star stepped closer to the bed. Star looked down at the sleeping child before looking at Marco and slightly frowned, "She's shaken up from today, huh?"

"Can you blame her? She was almost sold in a trafficking ring," Marco frowned and shook his head, "But the ones who took her and Tammy are dead, and hopefully that'll teach anyone else who wants to try and take her that it'll only end in their death,"

"Yeah," Star pulled the computer chair up to the bed and sat down, "I can't believe Tammy was apart of that mess. I thought for sure she wanted to help us find Lilith and get her away from those…uh…um-"

"Demons," Marco looked back and Star frowned, "It's okay, Star, you can address them as demons. They are what they are," Marco carefully turned on his back and Lilith moaned as she nuzzled closer to him and rested her head on his chest, "I thought so too, but when she attacked you and your mom and then told us her involvement with the Trade…it showed us what her true intentions were,"

"Yeah," Star took a deep breath before leaning forward and lightly kissed Marco's cheek, "I'm going to go to bed…goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

Star stood up and leaned forward and lightly kissed Lilith's cheek, "Goodnight, Lilith," Lilith moaned and Star smiled as she turned and walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her and walked across the hall to her room.

Marco sighed before looking down at Lilith and shook his head, "Goodnight Lilith," he closed his eyes and fell asleep with Lilith in his arms.

**The reason I managed to get this chapter done so soon was because it's the final chapter and my notes were organized…for once. I'll be working on the third part soon. I wanted to get Blood Moon out before this, but I'm still going through a few ideas on that on. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
